


Sweeter

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [16]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dessert, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: She's got L's attention, but is it really the dessert she's eating he longs for?
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Sweeter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsomePseudomym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsomePseudomym/gifts).



> Written by Request for the Lovely [ PsomePseudomym ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsomePseudomym) for someone sharing their food with L!😊🖤

The scent of warm strawberries drifted throughout HQ, the sweet aroma appearing before she did, a plate of pastry in her hand. Flaky dough stuffed with berries and cream sprinkled with just a dusting of powdered sugar and a drizzle of hot fudge pooling on the plate made for a delectable albeit messy treat. Sitting in her spot on the sofa, she caught the detective staring at her, thumb pressed to his lips as he gazed in her direction.

For a moment she wasn’t sure if he was eyeing her or her snack, and as flattering as it was to think she would be captivating to someone like him, she was not so naïve to believe it. She smiled at him softly, fixing her eyes to his as he watched her pick up a fork and jab into the sugary confection.

“What is it you’re consuming?” He questioned, his inquisitive nature and sweet tooth getting the better of him.

“A profiterole.” She smirked at the longing in his eyes. “Would you like some?”

“Are there more?”

“No, this is it. The last one, though I will gladly share with you if you like.” She held the plate towards him, hoping to lure him into accepting her offer.

Without another word, he walked to where she was and flopped onto the empty cushion next to her, pinching a rogue strawberry and dragging it through the melted chocolate before popping it in his mouth, a smile stretching across his now sticky lips.

“It’s good, isn’t it? Nice and sweet.” Just like you, she thought, knowing better than to confess it aloud.

“Quite.” He admitted, licking his fingers clean as he grinned at her slyly. “Made sweeter only by your company.”


End file.
